When Ricky Can't Sleep
by cute voodoo
Summary: ketika sang fake maknae tidak bisa tidur. ChangRick here


Title : When Ricky Can't Sleep

Author : cute voodoo

Rated : T

Pairing : ChangRick.

Genre : romance, little humor.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan para fans, serta management mereka^^. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. Dan karena ini hasil pemikiran rengsek (?) saya, saya mohon jangan mengcopas oke^^)/ ketahuan copas aku lempar panci nanti~.

Summary : ketika sang _fake maknae_ tidak bisa tidur.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : hello^^ entah mengapa saya ingin sekali membuat ff dengan pairing dari Teen Top. Mungkin, salah satu alasan saya karena sedikit sekali yang membuat ff dengan pair mereka .-. Mungkin ini akan sedikit gaje dan gak nyambung. Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tolong isi kotak (?) kritik dan saran. Jika kalian mungkin melihat ff yang mirip dengan saya, saya tidak mengcopy sama sekali! Ini benar-benar hasil pemikiran rengsek saya kok (o.o)b

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

DON'T BASH~

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

.

_**When Ricky Can't Sleep**_

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, sedikit gembul dan berwajah imut itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak gelisah sedari tadi ia tidak bisa menyusul teman sekamarnya yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"pukul sebelas malam."

Gumam namja itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur.

Yoo Chang Hyun atau yang biasa di panggil Ricky itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengendap-endap pergi keluar kamar nya menuju dapur.

Gelap. Itu pandangan pertama yang Ricky dapat. Wajar saja jika itu terjadi karena semua member sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Hari ini mereka benar-benar lelah karena seharian penuh mereka mendapat jadwal yang cukup banyak.

"dapat."

Tek!

Ia menekan sambungan untuk lampu dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Ia menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"mungkin, aku harus minum susu sebelum tidur agar mengantuk seperti yang eomma katakan padaku."

Ucap namja itu dengan polosnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu coklat hangat kesukaannya dan beberapa _cookies_ yang dibelikan Changjo teman sekamarnya itu.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit. Sudah satu setengah jam ia berada di dapur dan tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengantuk. Sudah empat gelas susu coklat habis dan satu kantung cookies yang ia rencanakan habis untuk tiga hari itu pun sudah habis.

Ia membereskan bekas makanannya itu dan setelah itu ia menuju balkon apartemen mereka.

Angin malam Seoul menyapa tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kenangan satu tahun lalu bersama Changjo. Di balkon ini namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu benar siapa yang memeluknya.

Choi Jonghyun atau Changjo, teman sekamarnya sekaligus kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau berada disini hyung?"

Tanya Changjo dan namja itu menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Ricky. Namja mungil itu sedikit bergidik karena leher adalah bagian yang cukup sensitive di tubuhnya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur maknae."

Jawab Ricky dengan nada yang menggemaskan. Changjo memunculkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi gembul Ricky.

"tapi kau bisa sakit hyung jika kau tidak memakai jaket. Kau hanya menggunakan piyama tipis."

Ucap Changjo.

"tidak, aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Karena kekasihku memelukku dengan hangat."

Ucap Ricky dengan manis. Changjo terkekeh lalu membalikkan tubuh namja itu dan mengecup bibir itu. wajah Ricky seketika memerah.

"kenapa kau masih saja malu hyung? Bukankah kita sering melakukannya."

Kata Changjo dengan jahil. Ricky menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Changjo tertawa.

"hahaha, lihat wajahmu."

"kenapa kau senang sekali menggodaku hah?"

Tanya Ricky berpura-pura kesal dan mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"YAK!"

"Hahahaha"

Ya, Changjo sang maknae Teen Top itu mencuri kecupan dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"hyung, ayo masuk. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"tapi aku belum mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"akan aku temani sampai kau lelah dan mengantuk."

"misalnya melakukan apa?"

"apapun."

Ricky tersenyum senang.

"sini naik ke punggungku, biar ku gendong."

Ricky dengan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan naik ke atas punggung kekasihnya itu. Changjo menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang membatasi balkon dan ruang santai mereka lalu segera melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Changjo mendudukkan kekasih mungilnya itu ke atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Maknae, ini tempat tidurmu. Tempat tidurku yang itu."

Tunjuk Ricky ke arah tempat tidurnya dengan wajah polos miliknya.

"bagaimana jika malam ini kita tidur bersama. Tempat tidur ini cukup untuk kita berdua hyung."

Ricky merona lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia merangkak dan memposisikan tidurnya. Changjo pun menyusul, mereka kini tidur berhadapan. Karena posisi Changjo lebih tinggi ia menaruh dagunya ke atas kepala Ricky. Seketika wangi shampoo milik kekasihnya itu menyeruak ke indera penciumannya.

Changjo melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas dini hari.

"Changjo-ah."

Panggil Ricky. Dan Changjo hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu. Ia asik dengan kegiatan mengusap-usap surai hitam lembut dan wangi milik kekasihnya itu.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ricky mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Changjo untuk meminta jawaban.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" "tentu saja."

Jawab Changjo lalu mengecup kening milik Ricky.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan. Aku hanya takut sewaktu-waktu kau meninggalkan ku mengingat hubungan kita masih sulit untuk diterima. Dan cukup banyak member _girlgroup_ yang menyukaimu."

"jadi, kau cemburu?"

"tidak! Tentu saja iya. Jika aku tidak cemburu berarti aku tidak mencintaimu _maknae_ jelek."

"kenapa kau sering sekali memanggilku dengan'_maknae_ jelek' eoh?"

Tanya Changjo berpura-pura marah.

"karena kau jelek maka aku menyukaimu. Hihihi."

Ricky terkikik geli. Changjo hanya bisa menatap sayang kekasihnya yang masih memiliki tingkah dan pemikiran yang seperti anak-anak.

Changjo memegangi dan mencubiti pipi gembul milik Ricky pelan.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Ricky bingung.

"kau bertambah gemuk Yoo Chang Hyun, pantas saja. Aku memelukmu udara menjadi panas."

Ucap Changjo dan kemudian mengembaskan tangannya menjadi sebuah kipas di depan wajahnya.

"yak! Kau menyebalkan! Jangan peluk aku!"

Ya, Ricky memang paling tidak suka di bilang 'gemuk'. Ricky membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini posisinya memunggungi kekasihnya itu. Changjo tertawa tanpa suara, ia memang senang sekali membuat kekasihnya itu kesal.

"Choi Chang Hyun, _saranghae_."

Ucap Changjo lalu memeluk hangat Ricky dari belakang.

"jangan mengganti namaku seenaknya _maknae_ jelek! Aku ini masih bermarga Yoo, bukan Choi."

Jawab Ricky yang kini sudah berhadapan lagi dengan Changjo.

"aku bisa mengganti marga Yoo mu itu menjadi Choi dalam semalam. Kau mau?"

Kata Changjo dengan seringaiannya.

"memang bisa? Aku tidak tahu, setahuku itu hanya bisa dilakukan dengan menikah."

Jawab Ricky polos dan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

'ah, lebih baik jangan. Aku tidak mau mengotori otak polosnya' batin Changjo, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"ada apa?"

Tanya Ricky.

"tidak, kau belum mengantuk hyung?"

"sedikit."

"kemari hyung, aku akan membuatmu tertidur dan bermimpi indah."

Ricky kini masuk dalam dekapan hangat Changjo. Kembali menjadi posisi pertama mereka.

Changjo menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam selimut dan mengusap-usap punggung sempit milik Ricky. Ricky memejamkan matanya dan menjadikan Changjo sebagai bantal untuk dipeluk, ia memeluk Changjo. Changjo juga mengalunkan lagu-lagu kesukaan kekasihnya itu sambil tetap mengusap punggung Ricky. Ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya jika melihat Ricky seperti ini. Ia benar-benar seperti mengurusi anak kecil, namun itulah yang membuat _maknae_ Teen Top itu menyayangi _fake maknae_ ini.

.

Sudah setengah jam Changjo menyanyikan dan mengusap-usap punggung Ricky. Dan kini ia mendengar dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari arah Ricky.

"jadi, kau sudah tidur hyung? Selamat malam sayang, mimpi indah."

Changjo mengecup Ricky mulai dari keningnya, kemudian dua kelopak matanya, pipinya dan terakhir bibir pink itu. lalu Changjo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ricky dan menyusul kekasihnya itu. dan jam dinding menjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat sepasang kekasih itu sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi mereka.

THE END

Terima kasih sudah membaca")/ silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak yang tersedia 3

Give me your RCL yeorobun~ calanghae *imut voice* :*


End file.
